Kwon Min Ah
Perfil *'Nombre artístico :' 민아 / Min A *'Nombre completo:' 권민아 / Kwon Min Ah *'Nombre en chino: '权旻雅 (Quán Mín Yǎ) *'Profesión:' Cantante, actriz, modelo y ulzzang. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''160 cm *'Peso:' 43 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gallo *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor *'Agencia:' O& Entertainment Dramas *Loss:Time:Life (UMAX, 2019) *Wind-Bell (Naver TV, 2019) *Revenge Note 2 (Oksusu TV, 2018) *Mystery Queen 2 (KBS2, 2018) *Hospital Ship (MBC, 2017) *Click Your Heart (Naver TVcast y MBCevery1, 2016) *All About My Mom (KBS2 2015 desde el ep. 33) *Modern Farmer (SBS, 2014) *Flower Grandpa Investigation Unit (tvN, 2014, cameo) *Wonderful Days (KBS, 2014) *Adolescence Medley (KBS2, 2013) Programas de TV *'2019: (SBS) Running Man Capítulo 436 *'''2018: (KBS) The Return of Superman (01.07.2018) junto a Seolhyun *'2016:' (JTBC) Hidden Singer (16.01.2016) junto a Ji Min *'2015-2016:' (MBCevery1) Weekly idol MC (TBA) *'2015:' (SBS) Star King (23.05.2015, junto a Jimin) *'2015:' Y-Star Shiksin Road (Ep, 234) *'2015:' (Mnet) Unpretty Rapstar (Ep. 7) *'2014:' Escaping Crisis No.1 (04.08.2014, junto a Hyejeong y jimin) *'2014: '''Tasting Road (junto a Yuna y Hyejung) *'2014:' KBS Let's Go! Dream Team (junto a Yuna y Chanmi) *'2014:' Star King (26.07.2014, junto a Yuna y Hyejung) *'2014:' KBS2TV Quiz Show (04.05.2014) *'2014:' MBC Quiz to Change the World (03.05.2014) *'2014:' Tooniverse Nangam School 2 (28.03.2014, junto a Yuna y Jimin) *'2013-2014:' Cheongdam-dong 111 (tvN) *'2013:' (Y-Star) Shikshin Road (junto a jimin y Yuna) *'2013:' SBS Star King (09.02.2013, junto a Jimin) *'2013:' House of Wealth (Junto a Choi Jong Hun) *'2013:(KBS) 1 vs 100 (junto a Yuna) Programas de Radio *'''2013: MBC Shimshimtapa (11.12.2013) *'2013:' MBC Hope Song at Noon (08.12.2013, junto a Jimin) *'2013:' MBC ShimShimTapa (27.09.2013, junto a choa) Videos Musicales * Flowsik - 1Week (2019) * Kangnam - Chocolate (2015) * Shade - Bad (2015) Anuncios * 2018: CLIO Professional * 2016: Glory Arden Premios Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo K-Pop:' AOA (2012-2019) **'Ex-Sub-Unidad: 'AOA Black **'Posición:' Vocalista, Bailarina, Rapera y Bajista. *'Fanclub:' MINAtion *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (Nativo) e Inglés (básico). *'Color favorito: Blanco, negro y rojo. *'Comida favorita: '''Yukhoe y pasta cremosa. *'Lema: '"No pienses demasiado". * Fue una ulzzang muy popular en internet antes de debutar. *Audicionó en FNC Entertainment en 2009. *Trabajaba como modelo de ropa, era su empleo de medio tiempo. *En una entrevista realizada por MTV Taiwán, les preguntaron qué miembro es el que llora más, a lo que todas respondieron: Mina, debido a que llora cuando está feliz, triste y molesta. *Estudió bajo por 2 años. Dijo que era muy difícil aprender a tocarlo por tener dedos cortos. *En el MV "'Get Out" personifica a Holly Golightly de la película Desayunando en Tiffany's. *Participó como MC en "SBS MTV Best of The Best" junto a DongHyun de BoyFriend. *Fue modelo para Hosishop. *Suele decir todo el tiempo onomatopeyas como: "Byung" "Jang" "Todong" "Tugu tugu tugu tugu" "Teheck" "Pyeong", entre otros. *Le encanta escribir. En el futuro le gustaría tener la oportunidad de escribir una novela de ficción. *Cuando está sola le encanta hacer bocetos a color. * Mina asistió a la misma escuela secundaria que Eun Ji de A-Pink.Jung Eun JiElla dijo que en la secundaria Mina era muy popular por lo bonita que es. *Mina comentó que le cuesta trabajo actuar de manera sexy. * Su padre falleció el 29 de noviembre de 2014. El llevaba tres meses luchando contra el cáncer hasta que finalmente no pudo superarlo. * A pesar de estar trabajando en el drama Modern Farmer ella pasaba todo su tiempo libre en el hospital con su padre. * Tras la perdida de su padre Mina puso en pausa las grabaciones de su drama y también todas las promociones importantes del grupo. * Durante su adolescencia aprendió a tocar el piano. * Le gusta escuchar música y caminar a paso ligero. * Le gustaría cuidar de un tigre cachorro, un gato similar a Garfield o un cachorro regordete. * Escucha música o mira vídeos antes de ir a dormir. * Su ídola es Lee Junghyun, porque desde que la vio presentando la canción "Wa" quiso convertirse en cantante. * Su artista internacional favorito es una banda japonesa llamada Mr.Children. * Su objeto preferido es una botella de plástico donde puede mezclar bebidas. * No le gusta hacer deportes, prefiere correr mientras balancea los brazos. * Quiere dejar de ser impaciente y hablar de forma directa. * En su bolso siempre lleva una botella, perfume, medicamentos gástricos y lágrimas artificiales porque tiene un problema de sequedad ocular. * En Weekly Idol se reveló que Mina es la mas pequeña del grupo y que su cintura tan solo mide 17,9 pulgadas siendo la cintura mas pequeña de los grupos chicas. * En una entrevista en la radio KBS Cool FM, Mina dijo que el grupo entero lloró cuando ganaron su primer trofeo con su canción "Heart Attack", excepto ella. Su compañera Choa respondió: "Lloraste en el auto también", pero Mina admitió: "Eso no fue porque ganamos sino porque un fan me regañó..." * Mina y los trainees de Neoz School, fueron confirmados para el Web Drama de FNC Entertainment Click Your Heart. Tomó el papel principal femenino, una estudiante de secundaria amable, que comienza a recibir atención por parte de cuatro diferentes estudiantes. Actualmente se encuentra disponible en Netflix. * El 13 de mayo de 2019 se dió a conocer que después de concluir su contrato con FNC Entertainment decidió no renovarlo. Los representantes de FNC explicaron en un comunicado: "Después de una larga y profunda discusión con Mina, ella ha decidido seguir un camino diferente de AOA y nosotros respetamos la decisión de Mina de rescindir su contrato y abandonar el equipo. Los cinco miembros restantes de AOA han acordado mantener su equipo y renovar sus contratos. La relación entre FNC y AOA se basa en una base de fe y confianza mutuas, y proporcionaremos un apoyo total a las cinco integrantes que han renovado sus contratos para continuar sus actividades como una unidad". Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (naver) *Official Instagram Galería Kwon Min Ah_1.png Kwon Min Ah_2.jpg Kwon Min Ah_3.JPG 1375931_615231825186085_1200654241_n.png 525292_669625223080078_823563385_n.jpg Mina08.jpg Mina09.jpg Mina 08.jpg Categoría:O& Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KBajista Categoría:KMC Categoría:Ex-Ulzzang Categoría:Ulzzang